I Did U Wrong
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Song-fic. Song is I Did U Wrong by Pleasure P. When Alex and Naomi fight, she walks out, can he find his way back into her heart again?
1. Chapter 1

**I Did U Wrong**

**Song-fic: Song is I Did U Wrong by Pleasure P**

**Alex/Naomi fic**

**I don't know why but I just love these two together even though I've never seen these two together in reality but then again that's why they call it Fan fiction. So let me know what you think! :)**

**Don't own anything. Never will, but a girl can only dream**

**I don't wanna lose this relationship but we gotta stay strong, **

**Don't wanna move on. I know you sick and tired of the fussing and the fighting**

**And the cussing but I love you and you love me too**

Naomi laid across her bed crying her eyes out, thinking about her relationship with Alex. She missed him so much. He was everything and she couldn't believe that they could really be over. They had been together for 2 years and now everyone decided that they wanted to break them apart with their smart remarks about them being an interracial couple. She kept checking her phone for texts or voicemails. Nothing was there. She was tired of the cussing and fighting but she wanted him and only him.

**Flashback**

"Naomi, what the hell are you so mad about?" "What am I so mad about, that slut Kelly was over you and you expect me not to say shit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Naomi was fuming now. "Naomi, she's just my friend, that's it but that's least than I can say about you and Wade, you were basically dry humping him and I didn't say a word!" "Excuse me, I was never with Wade, and this isn't about me, it's about that little twat trying to fuck you!" "It was just a dance, that's all no big deal." "No big deal, were supposed to be a couple and you act you don't see me sometimes!" Naomi yelled at him. "You know what Alex just go you obviously don't care nothing about me." "How the hell can you say that when you're the one fucking Wade Barrett!" "Fuck you, Alex, I'm done with you, get the fuck out!" Alex marched out and slammed the door. Naomi then slumped down to the side of the bed and sobbed. On the other side of the door, Alex was doing the same.

**I did u wrong, you did me wrong, I take you back, you take me back**

**No matter what you do, no matter what you say, no matter how far**

**You go, don't take your love away because girl I love and I need you**

**So let's just work it out**

Alex was at the gym across the street from the hotel he was staying. He pulled out his phone to look at the time but was quickly brought to tears at the picture on the background. It was the picture of him and Naomi at the beach kissing. A single tear made its way down his face." Oh girl, I love you." He whispered to himself. Alex wasn't one for crying but he loved Naomi so much and he knew it was his fault for their argument and he didn't want their relationship to end. He grabbed his stuff and walked over to the hotel. There was a young blonde woman at the front desk typing on a computer. "Excuse me, miss, um do you know what room Naomi Johnson is staying in?" The young woman continued to type, not looking up until she had an answer. "Yes, room 413, would you like me to tell her you're coming?" The woman asked politely. "No that won't be necessary." Alex ran to the elevator before it closed. He had to make things right. They had been arguing for so long and all he wanted was her back in his arms. He didn't want to waste her time anymore and he didn't want to waste his time.

**I Aint Trynna Waste Your Time And I Aint Trynna Waste My Time And Aint No Need To Waste No Time Cause We Done Put In Too Much Time I Aint Trynna Waste Your Time And I Aint Trynna Waste My Time And Aint No Need To Waste No Time Cause We Done Put In Too Much Time **

**When you're in a relationship, the easiest thing to do is to leave but we gotta stick it out and work it out, and stick it out and work it 'cause at the end of the day I did u wrong, you did me wrong, I take you back, no matter what you do no matter what you say no matter how far you go don't take your love away because I love you and I want you and I need you so let's just work it out**

Naomi got up from the bed and wiped her tears. As she walking to the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Alex, baby I gotta talk to you!" Naomi sighed before opening the door. Alex was standing in front of her with tears in his eyes and out of breath. "What do you want, here to tell me it's over". I figured you'd be with Kelly." Alex let himself in without Naomi's approval. He walked her over to the bed to set her down. "Like I've told you for the thousandth time, I don't like her and I never fucked her." I'm actually here to tell you that I'm in love with you and that I was out of my mind to think I could live without you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. "Naomi looked on in shock as she grasped the words that had just came out of his mouth. "Alex, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" I love you so much and I could never imagine my life without you either." Alex then got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. "You know I've had this for five months and I was waiting for the perfect time to ask you." Naomi was now fully crying. "Naomi will you be my wife?" "YES!" of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh my God, Alex, I love you so much!" Alex picked her up and spun her around. "I love you too!" No matter how far you go, don't ever take your love away, promise me that baby?" "Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who were reading I Did U wrong, which was supposed to be a one-shot, but I lied because I really want to continue this so please continue to read and review! Here is the second and final chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything except Angelle and Tanielle**

**2 Months Later: The Wedding Day**

"Oh my God, Nay-Nay, you look so beautiful!" Tanielle fluffing Naomi's long, black, now curly hair. "Thank you, sissy. Oh my God, I can't believe this day is finally here, we've been through hell and high water but all I want is to spend the rest of my life with him." Angelle, Tanielle, Alicia, Eve, Maryse, Melina, Kaitlyn and Rosa all came over in their light pink bridesmaid dress and gave Naomi a huge group hug. All of them were crying tears of joy. "Okay, damn yall got to stop crying ya'll making me ruin my makeup." Naomi said trying to play off her tears. Just then, Alex came walking through the door but was quickly paraded by her Naomi's 'bodyguards'. "Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing, Riley?" Maryse said quickly putting her hand to his chest. "What the hell are you talking about, Bon Qui Qui, I'm here to see my beautiful bride." Maryse shot him death glares at her much hated nickname the whole Superstar locker room had given her. "Haven't you ever been to a wedding, dumbass?" You're not allowed to see the bride until she walks down the aisle. It's bad luck. Everyone knowns that." Maryse yelled at him. "Whatever!" The two of them bickered back and forth until Naomi finally got tired of it. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone in the room got quiet and ceased all movement. "Sorry, baby she's right." I wont be long, matter of fact why don't all of you follow his example? I need a minute." "Oh, I see how it is, Nay-Nay, that's okay!" Tanielle shouted playfully. Naomi laughed as all of them left the room. She was greeted by another intruder. "Look, yall now I've-Naomi stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the unwelcomed guest. "What the hell do you want, Kelly?" This was the same woman who almost ended her relationship with Alex and almost caused this day not to happen and she had the audacity to show up in here unannounced. "Look, Naomi I came here to apologize and I swear I'll leave." Naomi folded her arms across her chest. "Go ahead, talk." Naomi said very snappily. "I'm so sorry, it was a mistake and I know that now, it wasn't Alex's fault. I came on to him-"Like I really needed you to tell me that, bicth." But I got something to say to you." Kelly slowly tried to make an exit but was stopped. "Sit your ass down!" You know what Kelly I actually trusted you, I really did believe that you were a good person who had more respect for herself and others when everybody said that you were nothing but the locker room prostitute but now, I actually believe them." Kelly sat there now with a look of shame on her face. "Alex is my everything, and I won't let you or anyone else take him away from me, so do me a favor and stay the hell out of my face and Alex's for your own safety, okay boo boo?" Naomi said with a mean look of sarcasm. Naomi walked out of the room leaving a stunned Kelly staring like a deer in the headlights.

As the bridesmaid and groomsmen John M, Mike, Randy, Michael Tarver, Justin, John C, Phil and Heath made their way down the aisle, tears were flowing from family members and some of the fellow superstars as well. Each party got situated and down the aisle. 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play as Naomi made her way down the aisle as well.

Naomi and Alex joined hands as the preacher began to talk. He went on to ask if anyone objected to their marriage and then he turned his attention back to them. "Do you Kevin Robert Kiley Jr. take Naomi Shereese Johnson to be lawfully wedded wife that you will honor and love through sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do." Alex said with all his heart and validated by the tears streaming down his face. "And do you Naomi Sheerese Johnson take Kevin Robert Kiley Jr to be your lawfully wedded husband that you will honor and love through sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do." Naomi said smiling through her veil. One of Alex's nephews gave the rings to the preacher. Alex took the ring and slipped onto Naomi's finger and Naomi repeated the same for him. "You may now kiss the bride." Alex then lifted up her veil. Alex felt like angels started to harmonize when he lifetd the veil. He tilted her chin up and gave her a deep, passion filled kiss. He brung her closer and whispered into her ear. "You promise you won't ever take this love away, baby?" Alex said. Naomi responded through a tear strained voice. "I promise."

**THE END**

**So, how did I do? Review and let me know:) Thanks to everyone who followed the story! It really means a lot to me, yall know who you are!;)**


End file.
